Injustice 3: Syndicate
Injustice 3: () is the 3rd fighting game in the Injustice series. It was developed for current-gen consoles and PC by NetherRealm Studios. It was released worldwide on April 12, 2022. Gameplay TBA The "Super Meter", introduced in Mortal Kombat (2011), also makes a return. Injustice 2's innovative gear system makes a return as it is a staple in Netherrealm games. Like all past games in the main series, I3 uses 4 buttons for attacks; High Punch, Mid/Back Punch, High Kick, and Mid/Back Kick. Every character has combos that they can do by pressing a certain button sequence (a list of combos and other types of attacks can be found under the "Movelist" while paused in-game). Players can extend their combos even more by juggling their opponent while they are in the air. More to be added... Plot The world in disarray after Brainaic's invasion, Ra's al Ghul, with the influence of Vandal Savage, wishes to bring about a new world... but not without the help of a genius from another world. Black Manta also makes his move on Atlantis. *Simplified: **Ra's al Ghul and Vandal Savage form a deadly alliance. **Black Manta inacts a coup on the weakened Atlantis. **New Justice league training under the guidance of Barry, Mari, and Hal. **Titans freed from Phantom Zone, under the influence of General Zod. **Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris face Manhunters and their relationship. Kombatants Injustice 3 contains a roster of 27 characters (excluding DLC). Returning Characters * Aquaman * Batgirl * Batman * Black Adam * Black Manta * Blue Beetle * Catwoman * Cyborg * Damian al Ghul * Deadshot * Firestorm * General Zod * Green Lantern * Harley Quinn * Starfire * Supergirl * Superman * The Flash * Vixen * Wonder Woman New Characters * Constantine * Manhunter * Ra's al Ghul * Red Robin * Star Sapphire * Vandal Savage Premier Skins * Donna Troy - Wonder Woman* * Green Lantern (John Stewart) - Green Lantern * Ocean Master - Aquaman* * Reverse-Flash - The Flash* * Deadman (Nightwing) - Red Robin (Preorder Bonus) * Batman Who Laughs - Joker (Preorder Bonus) * Owlman - Batman (Preorder Bonus) * Johnny Quick - The Flash (DLC) * Shazam - Black Adam (DLC) * Mighty Pups (2018 Movie) - Mighty Pups (DLC) Downloadable Characters * Joker (preorder bonus) * Red Tornado * Red Torpedo * Red Volcano * Mighty Pups Non-playable Characters * TBA Cameos * TBA Stages * TBA DLC DLC Packs TBA Arenas * TBA Modes A list of the modes that are available to play in I3. Singleplayer *Arcade Ladder *Versus *Training *Story *Multiverse Multiplayer *Versus (player vs. player; can be played online and offline) *King of the Hill (online only) *Hot Seat (online only) *Guilds Cast *Laura Bailey - Supergirl, Donna Troy *Troy Baker - Deadman, Ocean Master *Ogie Banks - Firestorm *JB Blanc - Zod, Ra's al Ghul *Brian Bloom - Owlman *Steve Blum - Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Kevin Conroy - Batman *Antony Del Rio - Blue Beetle *Grey DeLisle - Catwoman *Rupert Degas - Johnny Quick *Megalyn Echikunwoke - Vixen *Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman *Richard Epcar - Joker *Jennifer Hale - Star Sapphire *Taliesin Jaffe - The Flash (Barry Allen) *Phil LaMarr - Aquaman, Green Lantern (John Stewart) *David Loefell - Brother Eye *Erica Luttrell - Batgirl *Carl Lumbly - Martian Manhunter *Vanessa Marshall - Black Canary *Matthew Mercer - Constantine *Phil Morris - Vandal Savage *Joey Naber - Black Adam, Shazam *George Newbern - Superman *Liam O'Brien - Reverse-Flash *Khary Payton - Cyborg, Black Manta *Scott Porter - Damian Wayne *Roger Craig Smith - Red Robin *Tara Strong - Harley Quinn *Fred Tatasciore - Bane, Martin Stein *Alan Tudyk - Green Arrow *Kari Wahlgren - Starfire *Max Calinescu - Mighty Chase *Drew Davis - Mighty Marshall *Kallan Holley - Mighty Skye *Samuel Faraci - Mighty Rocky *Devan Cohen - Mighty Rubble *Carter Thorne - Mighty Zuma *Berkley Silverman - Mighty Everest *Eamon Hanson - Mighty Tuck *Isabella Leo - Mighty Ella Trivia *There are five different types of currency in this game, each allowing the player to by specific items. **Gold Koins: Basic Currency **Platinum Koins: Guild Currency **Ruby Koins: Premier Skins/Shaders **Sapphire Koins: Altering Gear Stats **Onyx Koins: Altering Gear Looks Category:Venommm Category:Fanon Games